Monster Ock
Monster Ock (sometimes spelled Monster-Ock) is the final antagonist of the 2000 video game Spider-Man. He is the savage combination of both Doctor Octopus and the Carnage Symbiote, who is hellbent on killing Spider-Man. He was voiced by Marcus Shirock History ''Spider-Man: The Video Game'' Throughout the game, both Doctor Octopus and Carnage plot to create and infect the world with an army of Symbiotes. However, Spider-Man arrives at their lair and defeats Doctor Octopus while Venom fights with Carnage, and then defeats Carnage as well when Venom is overpowered. Upon Carnage's defeat, the symbiote suit rejects Cletus Kassidy. The suit then proceeds to drip into the lower floor of Doctor Octopus' lair, where it ends up bonding itself onto an unconscious Doctor Octopus. When this happened, Doctor Octopus is transformed into Monster Ock. After Monster Ock attacked Spider-Man and tried to kill him, Spidey, instead of fighting him, is forced to flee the monster as Doctor Octopus' underwater lab begins to explode. Monster Ock pursues Spider-Man through the vents lining his facility. Eventually, Monster Ock is defeated after he is engulfed in the explosion. Miraculously, the Symbiote ends up protecting Doctor Octopus from the explosion, although his mechanical arms were severed from his body, and the Carnage symbiote retreats into the exploding factory, but Doctor Octopus otherwise survives. Gameboy Color Adaptation In the Gameboy Color adaptation of Spider-Man the Video Game (which follows a different story than the console versions) Doctor Octopus kidnapped and had been performing experiments on both Carnage and Venom (although the latter escapes) in order to create a Symbiote that he could fully control. Thanks to Venom, Spider-Man uncovers Doctor Octopus' plan and defeats both him and the escaped Carnage afterwards. Like in the previous game, the defeat of both villains culminates in the Symbiote attaching itself to Doctor Octopus, and Monster Ock engages Spider-Man using a combination of both Doctor Octopus and Carnage's attacks. Ultimately, Spider-Man defeats Monster Ock, who damages some electrical wires, causing his base to explode. Gallery Images Monster Ock 2.png Monster_ock.jpg|Monster Ock Ock.png Beta Ock.jpg|Note how he looks different and has the name "Super Ock". Ock Logo.jpg|Note how his picture depicts him wearing glasses, when, in the final, he doesn't. 2034524-monster_ock_super.jpg Monster_Ock.png|Monster ock in Ultimate Spider-man. Videos Spider-Man Walkthrough - Level 34 - Spidey vs Monster Ock|Spider-Man fleeing Monster Ock Trivia *Monster Ock is unique for being one of the few Spider-Man villains to have been created solely for a videogame, as well as being a combination of two pre-existing characters as well. *Interestingly, Atrocity from Spider-Man: Edge of Time, and Superior Venom from the mainstream Marvel Universe are also incarnations of Doctor Octopus being bonded with a Symbiote. *During development, Monster Ock was originally going to be called "Super Ock". *Monster Ock is considered to be one of the scariest video game villains, alongside Flowey and Zero/Zero-Two. Category:Monsters Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mutated Category:Multi-Beings Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Ferals Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Obsessed Category:Wrathful Category:One-Man Army Category:Fragmental Category:Stalkers Category:Amoral Category:Mentally Ill